The present invention relates to a grip assembly, and more particularly to an insert for a firearm grip which forms a storage compartment therein.
Firearms commonly have a dedicated storage compartment in the stock for small items such as spare parts, cleaning supplies, extra batteries or the like. With the increasing prevalence of smaller carbine type firearm designs, the fixed stock is commonly replaced by a folding or telescoping stock. One exemplary firearm of this type is the M4 carbine which has a telescopic stock. The telescopic stock replaces the fixed stock of the M-16 series firearms and eliminates the dedicated storage compartment.
Firearms without a fixed stock commonly include one or more pistol grips. These grips often provide hollow cavities which are otherwise open and afford the potential for conversion to storage spaces.
One such device is a grip assembly which completely replaces the original grip. The grip assembly provides a latched hatch which pivots open to reveal a storage space. The hatch is latched and unlatched by manipulation of a flexible barb. The barb is recessed in an attempt to prevent inadvertent opening from contact with external objects such as brush and tree branches. However, the recessed engagement typically requires a small pointed object such as a bullet to successfully open the hatch. The storage space may therefore be difficult to readily access. Incorporation of the pivoting hatch also results in a storage grip that is larger than the original which may result in reduced firearm handling qualities for some individual operators. The storage grip is also not waterproof which may limit the type of items carried therein.
Another device is a plug which fits into the bottom of the original grip. The plug includes a radially extending lip which extends for a larger perimeter than the grip hollow compartment to assure that the plug is not inadvertently driven to far into the grip. Due to manufacturing variances, it is difficult to assure a tight yet readily removable fit for the plug. The plug may inadvertently fall out of the grip thereby losing the stored items.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a secure storage compartment within the original grip which is readily accessible. It is further desirable that the storage compartment be waterproof and retain high-value or mission critical items in a protected environment.
The storage compartment forming insert according to the present fits within the hollow compartment of a grip assembly to create a storage compartment. The insert generally includes a base and a resilient member extending therefrom. The base defines an outer dimension which conforms to the inner diameter of the hollow compartment. The outer dimension defines an interference fit with the hollow compartment. A tab assists in gripping the base
To assemble the insert into the grip, a grip mounting fastener need only be removed and passed through an opening in each resilient member. The threaded fastener is then mounted into the firearm in a normal manner. Once the treaded fastener is threaded into place, the base is released and the resilient members pull the base into the hollow compartment. The flexibility of the base assures an effective seal with the hollow compartment.
The resilient members are under tension when the base reaches the interference fit within the hollow compartment. By maintaining the base under tension at the interference fit, the storage compartment is effectively impervious to water as the insert seals the open end while the threaded fastener seals the closed end.
To insert or remove items within the storage compartment, one need only grip the tab and pull the base below the open end of the grip. The resilient members provide enough extension to readily access the storage compartment while assuring a tension on the resilient members when the base reaches the interference fit. Stored items are therefore securely retained within the storage compartment without concern that the insert may become loose, fall out, become unlatched, etc. The resilient members also provide a relatively shock-resistant mounting arrangement.
Another insert is manufactured to removably receive a predetermined item such as a pair of batteries, a light bulb, or the like. By specifically forming the base to removably receive a specific predetermined item a secure and rattle-resistant storage is provided. Such specialized storage is particularly useful for high-value or mission critical items.
The present invention therefore provides a secure waterproof storage compartment within the original grip while maintaining ready accessibility to the stored items.